Chroniclers
Chroniclers are special teams of three Cast-Members, who travel to different Disney Parks to save them from things that would threaten the parks. The teams always only have 3 members, due to trust reasons regarding past events. History Walt Disney first dreamt up the idea for the Chroniclersin 1961, to act as a research team towards the mysterious entity known as The Legacy, who was beginning to terrorize Disneyland Resort after hours. He obtained the idea from the diary of Blarion Meercurial. The initial Chroniclers were Celeste Moonstone and Luke Firmann, alongside Celeste's various robot helpers. Daniel Sawyer would later join the team, and they went on many missions regarding finding and battling The Legacy. In the late 60's, the original Chroniclers were disbanded after a tragic mission with The Legacy, which the details of are currently unknown. In early 2014, the Chroniclers were brought back by "Upper Management" to fight the quickly growing Animatronic threat, and tasked Rachel Etoile to begin the new team, initially titled "Project Marne". The first new Team would be known was "Team Marne". In late 2014, The Chroniclers main obstacle, being the Orbus Society were defeated, then the Chroniclers relocated their base back to Lillian Hall, as their main base of operations. Rules of Chroniclers aka "The Test of Animagique" *Chroniclers may only use their powers during the hours when the park is closed. *Chroniclers must act as normal Cast Members during the day. *Chroniclers cant discuss their powers or mission with the general public. Teams *Chronicler Staff - Abigail Brellion (Head Chronicler Scientist), Chronicler Service Robots *Team Marne - Rachel Tolliver, Julia Veis, Patrick Hardison *Team Anaheim - Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, Lindsey Maxwell *Team Buena Vista - Connor Montag, Kris Bracken, Francisco Harrison *Team Castaway - Joseph Barnes, Alexander Jones, Kristi Hignell *Team Aulani - Jes Albarn, Nicholas Knight, Elli Jones *Team Piedmont (Strike Team) - Matt Powerson, Gavin Williams, Sam Stamper *Team Urayasu - Lawton Stine, Jack Westerguard, Alexis Atencio *Team Hermosa - Lucy "Breezy" Steel, Eric Davidson, E Tsukiha *Team Lantau - Abby Novak, Emily Creo, Thomas Winterbury An upcoming team is being planned once the Shanghai Disneyland Resort opens, dubbed "Project Pudong". Disbanded Teams *1963 Chronicler Team - Celeste Moonstone, Daniel Sawyer, Luke Firmann Chronicler Team Mascots *Team Marne - Skippy *Team Anaheim - Prison Dog *Team Castaway - RX-24 Chronicler Powers The Chroniclers could gain powers by coming into contact with Toonized Pixie Dust. The result can give Chroniclers any type of super power, that helps them fight threats. They cannot use their powers outside of their Chronicler job. As of 2015, Chroniclers no longer have powers, due to Pixie Dust no longer being obtainable. Technology and Equipment * Quantum Ani Tronic Catcher (Q.A.T.C) - A blaster device, that transports Animatronics to a place unknown during the night when they are alive, and puts them back in the attraction where they are not sentient during the day. *Dizporters - Teleporters that can transport Chroniclers to any Disney Resort or location. The Dizporter locations are usually at the top of the castle in the main park. *The Disney Compendium - A book located in Donald's Desk, that seems to have a lot of insider knowledge about history of various items and events in the universe, and much more information regarding all of Disney's lore and history. It was previously owned by Blarion Mercurial, as his personal journal. Vehicles *The Projectile *Herbie *Casey Jr. *The Hyperion Chronicler Bases and Outposts *Lillian Hall - Burbank, California *Donalds Desk - Disneyland Paris *Club 33 - Disneyland Resort *Imagination Pavilion - Walt Disney World Chronicler Allies Marie Paulasen (60's Chroniclers Ally), Toon High Council, Mickey Mouse, Chrona, The Dreamfinder, Duffy the Disney Bear, Yen Sid, Figment, The Timekeeper, Rod Serling, Madam Leota, Orbus Society (possibly) Chronicler Mainframe The Chronicler Mainframe is a the sever that Chroniclers use to access and record data from their missions. The security program protecting it is named Tron. Timeline See the Timeline of events Here Gallery The CMC Cast.jpg|Some of the 2014 Chroniclers Team Hermosa.jpg|Chronicler Team Hermosa Trivia *The reason that security checks are put around Disneyland Paris resort, is due to the animatronic uprising, although that is not the official reason given. This was done at the behest of the Orbus Society. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Chroniclers